The Dark Queen
by Skychild101
Summary: The Queen, in which of what Arendelle all feared, is out to strike the kingdom. After spending years in isolation and darkness, the Dark Queen will finally be able to make the kingdom to be in complete darkness. That was until a prophecy had came, indicating about a girl. A girl is the key that just might be able to stop the Queen for good. Evil! Elsa! AU
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi guys! Why yes, this is a new story! And I probably shouldn't get this one out since I have like... alot of stories going on...BUT this one had been egging on me so I have to get it out. As for Cold and Icy, I have not abandoned on it. It's just that I'm on a vacation and then the chapter I'm working on for Cold and Icy is kinda hard for me and finding Wifi ain't a walk in the park. I'm just lucky that I can have wifi today =^.^= anyways! Let's begin!

Prologue:

Our tale starts at a beautiful kingdom called Arendelle. It was a happy, cheerful kingdom with two kind-hearted rulers: the king and the queen.

However, today was a special day. A special day indeed.

The queen, in fact, is going to have a baby. Of course, the news had spread like wild fire so the citizens were all very much excited. They all wondered if it would be a boy or a girl.

But, something was wrong with the queen's womb Seeing that they won't have much time, the king and queen quickly went to a place-a place where it was said to have a mage who can heal.

In desperate times, the King called the Mage desperately. He called and called until he started to get anxious.

He took a glance at his Queen who wasn't looking so well. Again, he called and called until finally, in a cloud of blue, appeared the mage!

The Mage had beautiful pale blonde hair with ice blue eyes and an ice blue dress that reached the snowy floor.

The King explained his purpose after the Mage had asked what was he doing here.

The Magical Mage agreed that she will help to heal the sickly queen.

"I will heal the queen with my powers." the Mage said, walking towards the ill Queen.

The Queen shivered a bit when she felt her cold hands touching her stomach. The healer told her Majesty to be at ease.

On the other hand, the King watched with fascination as the Mage's hands started to glow, an icy blue color.

Inside the Queen's stomach, the Mage's powers swirled its way to the womb...to where the baby was. The powers then reached its destination and started to heal.

Instantly, the Queen's skin color was returned and she felt better than before. She and the King thanked her before the two had to leave so that the baby can finally come into the world.

They finally arrived and got back to business. At last, a beautiful newborn baby had been born. She had her mother's hair and eyes with a pale skin.

It took a few days for the queen to be fully rested and was able to do her usual routine. The news of the baby had reached the town and the people of Arendelle cheered with joy.

As for the name of the baby, the king and queen named her...

Elsa.

And so the many days were happy and joyful. That was until the two rulers noticed something different about their daughter.

Whenever the queen or king would touch her, the child would be ice-cold. It was then that they saw magic. Magic that was coming out of their child's hands.

Slightly panicked, the two rulers had made small Elsa to be isolated so as to not hurt anyone with her powers.

Saddened, Elsa did as she was told. She could only come out whenever she was needed to. Because of the isolation, Elsa felt lonely and unloved as the king and queen grew cold towards Elsa.

Alone, the young child cried herself to sleep while secretly wishing that she had a sister-an ordinary one-that would love her for who she was.

"I wish I had a sister who will love me for who I am." Elsa sniffed.

Few months later, the Queen had another baby coming. The people were delighted to see the new child.

As for Elsa, she still had to isolate herself since the two rulers feared that she might hurt the newborn child. Eventually, the king and queen never told the newborn, Anna, that they had another child.

Elsa would watch Anna...how she was welcomed with open arms. How her _parents _loved her more than Elsa.

Jealously slowly started to take over Elsa.

One day, Elsa was walking to her mother's room to tell her news. When she reached the slightly opened doors, she peeked through the opening and saw the mother holding the second child who was making a childish laugh.

"You are my one. I love you more. I love only you. You are my special."

Heart-broken and depressed, Elsa felt tears falling down her cheeks and ran until she reached the front doors...where her _father _stood.

Seeing her, the father turned around to look at her.

"Elsa..."

After hearing the word, Elsa immediately pushed him out of the way (with a tear-stained face) and ran as fast as her teenage legs could carry her.

She came across the fjord that was surrounded by water and boats. She stared at the dark water before Elsa lifted her foot.

The foot then touched the water and just like that, an icy path was formed and she was able to cross the water.

Elsa ran and ran until she reached the well-known mountain: the North Mountain.

It was a dangerous mountain if not proceeded with caution but Elsa didn't care.

She continued to run until her burning legs collapsed on the cold snowy ground. The icy wind was biting at her face and her body was trembling with coldness.

Elsa shivered, staring at the white ground until her blank expression turned to an angry one.

"Tho...Those fools." she whispered. "Those...fools!" she yelled a bit louder.

Madness over took her along with jealously.

"I'll make them pay! Every single one of them! I'll make them suffer as much as I had!"

With an insanely evil cackle, Elsa raised her hand (straight up) and unleashed her icy powers.

As a warning...a warning to let them know that darkness will be coming.

"Let the darkness reign!"

Her evil laugh echoed throughout the place...

And so our tale begins...

A/N: And cut! And that's how Evil Elsa had been formed! Uh I just hope that my writing style won't mess up the usual ones. Yeah, I have WordPad here (since my mom had brought my dad's laptop on the vacation) and it doesn't have a MS Word...anyways...as usual R&R!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Whooo! Wow! So sorry for not updating this in a long time. I was busy looking at haunted stories on the internet. I believe the website was called shadowland...? Eh, something like that. So yeah be on the lookout for a horror story on my fictionpress which is Glowtastic11. And then my mom lost her phone so we looked everywhere in the house (I'm still on a vacation and won't be coming back til Aug 18 so my apologies for not updating...WiFi problem...) and she still couldn't find it :3 andddd I really gotta go to the bathroom but my sister is hogging it ughhhh. Like I really gotta go badly *whines*

Chapter 1:

There was a knock on the door, followed by a voice.

"Miss...it's time to get up."

A yawn came followed by a shuffle.

"Yeah?" it sleepily mumbled.

"It's time to get ready."

"To get ready..." the voice said but she automatically fell asleep again since a snore came out from her.

"Miss..."

The girl jumped back, slightly awoken.

"Who is it?"

"It's still me, ma'am. Time to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"It's your birthday today..."

"My birthday..." she mumbled then slightly opened her eyes to see a green gown draped against a mannequin.

Realization had finally came in since she had her eyes wide and gave out a happy gasp.

"It's my birthday today!"

Quickly, she threw her covers away and in a heartbeat, she was dressed. The doors from her room were flunged wide open and she raced down the hall.

"It's my birthday today!" the girl exclaimed, twirling a maid around.

She laughed with excitment as she was finally turning 18. (**A/N: **The window's open so that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Ehh just kidding. Maybe next time XD )

The princess stopped running by screeching in her tracks since she saw two familiar people.

They smiled at her.

"It's my birthday today!" the girl said, jumping from stair to stair.

The first person frowned. "It is not ladylike to jump like that, Anna."

The girl, Anna, grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, mom."

"Hum your birthday today? I distinctly remember that your birthday was last year." a slightly deep voice annouced.

Anna grinned. "Hello father. Well, that's the funny thing about birthdays. They come around." she said, doing a circular motion with her hands.

The king chuckled. "Happy birthday, sweetie. Here's a little something from us."

The king unfurled his hands from behind and there were 2 presents wrapped up neatly.

Anna gasped with delight. "Thank you!" she squealed.

She unwrapped them only to gasp with ecstatic. In her hand held a beautiful silver chain necklace with a magnificent green shade heart-shaped jewel.

"Oh I love it!" Anna exclaimed, seeing at the beauty it held. The shimmering jewel gleamed from the light that came from the sunlight in which it had flitered through the windows.

The Queen helped her child to put on the necklace. The cold jewel touched Anna's warm skin so she somewhat shivered when it made contact with each other.

She then opened the second present which turned out to be a heart-shaped music box with a black outline followed by red jewels.

"I love them. Thank you."

"You are welcome." a sad expression came across the king's face. "But we have to go."

Anna immediately changed her happy expression to a depress one. "Do you have to go? Can't you go tomorrow? It's my birthday after all..."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wish we could stay but we can't. It's how our business organized." the queen said, stroking her daughter's cheek. "Cheer up, honey. We will be back before you know it."

Anna nodded. "Goodbye."

She hugged them tightly until she had to let them go. The two gave a final last smile before they exited out of the castle.

Anna sighed then headed towards the ball.

"Chin up. Head back. And..." Anna took a breath. "Smile."

As she said that, she placed a smile. When she reached the great doors, she took another deep breath before she opened them...

Only to be greeted with darkness.

Curiously, she pushed the doors to be wide open and the only noise that was heard were her footsteps.

"Hello? Is anyone here...?" Anna replied, trying to see through the darkness.

Just then, sudden noise that made Anna to jump erupted the silence.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRINCESS ANNA!" the shouts cheered and some of the voices had whistled.

Anna laughed as she confettis, streamers and balloons all going off. Even champagne had been opened, allowing its foam to go all over the place.

"Happy birthday, princess." a few citizens said.

Anna smiled. "Thank you. " she curtised.

"Anna! Anna Banana!" another voice shouted which earned a grin from the brown-haired girl since she knew who that voice belonged to.

She twirled around but only saw a flash of blur before she got glomped.

"Happy Birthday!"

Anna laughed. "Thanks Victoria."

The newcomer, Victoria, had came off her and smiled widely. She had golden brown hair with honey eyes and a gown that had a nice shade of pink. The sleeves were slightly poofy and the gown reached to the bottom.

Victoria and Anna were best friends. One day, Anna decided to visit the town because she was bored and wanted to see what the citizens do everyday. While she was in town, she saw a girl that carried bags but it looked like it was heavy for her. So then, Anna helped her out by carrying her bags and they became friends.

"So..." Victoria started, slinking her arm around Anna's shoulder. "See any cute guys?"

The birthday girl rolled her eyes. "Oh Vic."

"What? You gotta admit. There _are _some cute guys here. So come on! Spill the beans! Who caught your eyes?"

Anna laughed. "Alright you caught me. It's the one at a far corner with an skin and dark hair." she slightly motioned her head towards the direction in which she had described.

Victoria lazily scanned her eyes around the ball only to stop at the direction of what Anna said.

"Oh oh! He looks just _fine_!" Vic wolf-whistled.

Anna face-palmed.

"Hey guys!"

Vic shouted with alarm and accidentally (but it looked like it was done on purpose) slapped the announcer across the face, startling Anna.

"Ow!"

"Sorry...Wait...Derek?!" Vic frowned. "On second thought, I'm not sorry." she snapped

"Sheesh. Can you for once have a warm heart instead of a cold one? Honestly, you remind me of that ice queen that lives up on the North Mountain."

Anna waved her hand as to not go any further since Vic was heating up badly. But the birthday girl gave out a sigh of relief when she saw the blonde one cooling down after of what Derek had said caught her attention. Apparantely, it had also caught Annn's interest.

"The Ice Queen?" the two friends said in unison.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard about it? Almost everyone in town has heard about her." Derek stated.

"Well excuse me for not being a paparizzi." Vic rolled her eyes.

"But seriously though. Who is the ice queen?" Anna asked, curiously.

Derek locked his eyes onto Anna's brown ones to see if she was joking but it wasn't. She was actually sincere and because of that, Derek knew that he had lost.

"The Ice queen," Derek began, being dramatic.

"Oh quit the dramatic and actually tell the friggin story!" Vic snapped again.

The boy scowled. "Fine then miss hearty-tarty."

"Whatever." she sneered.

"The Ice Queen lives up on the North Mountain so that she can be alone. You see, for years-ever since she was born actually-she had been shut out from her parents. She was spent alone and had to isolated herself because of what she was. She isn't a normal person. In fact, she has magical powers-ice powers. So that was why she was shut out and was isolated. Later on, news reached had her. The news was that the mother was having another child-this one turned out to be normal.

Everyone loved her and had welcomed her with open arms. Then one day, the first born had heard warm words from her mother to the second child, saying how she loved her more and how she was the only one for her. Hurt and upset, the girl ran away from the kingdom and had now lived up on the mountain that is called the North Mountain where she will set out to strike out the kingdom and plunge it to an eternal darkness! And all will be lost!" Derek cackled, earning stares.

"Oh give me a break, Der." Vic said, shaking her head at his nonsense.

Derek gave her an incredulous look. "But it's true!"

"Right. And I'm a fairy. But if what you're saying is true...then where's the proof?!" Vic said with her eyes wide as she circled around the boy.

The boy blinked and opened and closed his mouth.

"Ah ha! So there isn't! How can you tell a story if its not true? Where did you even hear the story anyway? From yourself?"

"Actually from the people." he muttered.

"I'm going to go."

The two people snapped their heads to look at Anna's direction as they both gave her a shock look.

"Are you insane?!" Vic thundered. "What if the ice queen is dangerous? What if she can't be stopped?"

"I thought you didn't believed it." Derek pointed out.

"Shush."

"She can't be _that _dangerous! I mean, it's just a story. Who knows? She might be actually different than what was written." Anna insisted.

"Uh bro no way. Her heart is ice cold. All the light that she once had is now out! Gone! Replaced by darkness. Nothing can thaw a frozen heart!" Derek stated.

"Bullfrog. I'm still going to go." Anna said, starting to walk away.

"W-wait! Anna! Please consider this!" the two shouted, running after the princess.

Anna whirled around. "I have and I'm going. No one can stop me! Not even you guys."

"Fine then. We're coming."

"The hell you're not!"

"It isn't ladylike to swear." Vic reprimanded.

"Honestly, Vic. Now is the not time." Derek said, exasperated.

"I don't give a damn about that! I'm not letting my two friends going after the dark queen." she said, sternly. "The least I can do is try! Try and thaw her frozen heart."

"Then what happens? What if you can't thaw her heart? What if she hurts you?"

"Then at least I tried. I'm sorry but this my final decision. And as a princess of Arendelle, I ask you two to stay here and be in charge of the palace. The maids will help you out." Anna stated.

There seemed a long silence until the two finally gave up. "Alright, you win. Do me a favor and kick the queen's butt?" Vic said, slightly grinning.

Anna grinned back. "The heck I will."

"And just be careful. The North Mountain is very dangerous especially if the queen controls it so who knows what will happen." Derek said.

"I will guys. Don't worry. I'll be safe." Anna said, hugging them.

-Some place else-

In another place, it was cold and dark and had an unwelcoming presence. There was no light at all and the light couldn't even come in because of the darkness.

A voice that sounded like it was chuckling echoed throughout the place.

"Well, well. The little _princess_ is going on a journey. Thinks she can try and stop me! How..._cute._ Actually, it's quite pathetic these humans." the dark eyes narrowed at the snowy globe that was in front of it.

"Well on the other hand...if she thinks she can defeat me then I will let her try..." it grinned, evilly then paused. "A little...greeting won't hurt. I suppose I will give her one...to wish her a farewell."

Cackling, the figure vanished in a puff of black clouds.

-the ball-

Anna pulled apart from her friends and it wasn't even a step since she had heard frightened screams and yells.

"It's the queen!"

"Oh! We're doomed for!"

There were whispers all around and the guards were placed to the side of the door with their weapons ready. It was an intense waiting since all of them would stare at the closed doors. It wasn't until then that the elegant doors that finally been opened, creating a line of blue smoke that raced inside the ball.

The guards gave a surprised gasp once the smoke had covered. Soon, they heard footsteps and while the fog was clearing, they could see a shadow followed by the feet that were incased in icy blue heels. They click-clacked against the floor. Finally, the figure was revealed after the fog was erased.

Anna's eyes were glued to the figure. She would've been the most beautiful person if malice and hatred hadn't been etched into her pale skin. She gaped at the slim person who wore a long ice blue dress with a spilt at the bottom. It seemed to be made out of ice while her long shimmering blue cape trailed behind her as she took every step.

Her braid was at the side, reaching up to her elbow (though just slightly above it) being all elegant. As she was walking, a trail of ice was left behind her.

Her blue eyes scanned the ball that was filled with frightened people while Anna was staring at with an interested look in her face. The Queen's blue eyes locked on Anna's brown ones which made Anna to shiver from the stare.

It was silent until the dark queen broke it.

"Well, well well. What an awkward situation." she drawled, smiling a bit. "Ease up. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Bah! That's a bunch of baloney! We should know!" a man proclaimed.

That quickly caught the queen's attention since her flickered towards him.

"Oh? You know, do you now?" she said, her voice being cold.

"The hell we do! You don't deserve to be the queen. You have no right!" the man shouted.

She sneered. "Fool! How dare you speak to the queen like that!"

Just like that, the cititzens gasped with fright, watching as how she unleashed her cold powers to freeze the poor man. The man didn't had the chance to scream since the ice had already frozen him.

"If anyone dares to speak like that to _me_, they shall shuffer the same fate as him!" her eyes went to slit itself like a cat.

"Why did you come here if you said if you aren't going to hurt us?" Anna suddenly spoke.

"Anna!" Vic hissed, hiding from the queen's stare.

The queen stared at Anna for a while though when she did, millions of flashbacks zoomed into her mind.

"Ah if it isn't the little princess of Arendelle." she paused. "Anna was it?"

"Yes." Anna spoke bravely. "And you are...?"

"Oh how terribly rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself."

"You don't need to. We already know who you are! You're that ice queen. The one who lives up on the North Mountain. You're Elsa." Derek announced.

The queen, Elsa, had made her smile to grow wider. "Well done! I had always knew that you people had a brain! Congratulations!"

Derek scowled, not being impressed by Elsa's remark.

"And as for your question dearie, I'm only here to wish you a farewell. You are after all going on a chase. Mainly to hunt a certain queen." she cocked her head to the side. "Perhaps me?"

Gasps and mutter was quickly entered the ball. There were questions and exclaims such as "the princess is going to go after the queen?" "She is insane!" "No one can stop her."

"Oh this was supposed to be a secret just between you three, wasn't it? Oh my bad." Elsa smirked, taunting them.

"Stop this right now, Elsa!"

"Or what? Are you going to send your pitiful guards to me?! Ha! Pathetic! Every single one of you!" she raged. "No one can stop me! NO ONE!"

"Wanna bet?"

Vic gasped. "Derek." she squeaked.

Her eyes flashed at the boy who was in a fighting stance.

"Oh so the little boy decided to muster up his wits. How...interesting. Well then, if the little boy wants to play then so be it. Show me what you got. I could use a good fight."

Growling, Derek raced towards her. "I'm not little!" he bellowed, racing forwards.

Grinning sinisterly, Elsa timed it right and when she did, she fired her attack which had struck Derek at the stomach, sending him to fly backwards into the air until he slammed at the ground hard.

"Derek!" Anna and Vic gasped, running towards the fallen boy.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, worriedly.

"You're so stupid, Derek. What the hell were you thinking? Fighting against the evil queen!" Vic said, furiously.

Derek coughed, pushing himself up so that he was on his elbows though he gave a glare to the menacing queen.

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

"Oh the hell you are!"

Seeing this, Elsa cackled wickedly while having her powers to be released since it was outlining her body.

"If you think you can stop me, Anna, Princess of Arendelle then come meet me at my castle! Up at the North Mountain!" her menacing laughed continued to echo throughout the place until it faded away, leaving Anna to stare at the empty spot...

A/N: Ooo ooo! So it begins! I'm gonna have a fun time writing Elsa XD oh the king and queen haven't exactly left. They're still preparing for the trip and all...anyways see you! Oh and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favored! And also to the person (s) who put the story in the community section :D and I apologize if there are some spelling mistakes :/ and thumbs up to the people who caught a Maleficent reference :D


	3. The Runaway Princess

A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Wifi's being stupid right now and only 11 friggin days til I can go back =.=* ugh, vacation's being a pain in the butt mainly because the weather's all horrible it always rain and lightning and thunder. Last night we had a huge storm so yeah...add that since this chapter took me 3 days (plus another day to type this whole thing out) to finish it...so whenever I don't have wifi, I write the story on my phone and sometimes edit pictures since I have instagram with fans so yeah...sooo if you haven't followed me yet, FOLLOW ME ON INSTA AT: elsaiceangel this A/N is gonna be a long...

...And on a special announcement...

HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY TO RANDOMBUTLOVED!

Yeah, I won't be on laptop to wish you a happy birthday since that is the day I will be arriving (Aug 18) soo yeahh. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And that reminds me, my birthday is a day after yours! :D (Aug 19)

On the good news... ONWARDS WITH THE STORY! It's a huge one.

Chapter 3: The Runaway Princess

Instead of music, people talking that fills the atmosphere has now been changed to silence.

Complete utter silence.

"Well, now what? Her _majesty _decided to pop into here, thinking that she owns the place, gives a few scares by turning people into icicles and now...she just gave you an invitation to her castle..." Vic summarized, breaking the silence.

"More like to her death wish." Derek muttered, graoning softly as he moved.

"And as for you!" Vic snapped, turning hot on her heels so that her burning eyes was facing the boy who was...cowering from her.

"What were you even thinking?! Going up to the crazy psychopath like that? Are you seriously that _thick_?!"

Derek groaned. "Leave the lecture for another time."

"Maybe in your _afterlife_!" Vic growled, causing the poor boy to gulp. "When you die, I'm going to dance around your grave and haunt you!"

"Anna..." he whimpered.

"Enough you two." Anna said, sternly.

Vic muttered under her breath something along the lines of "keep one of your eyes open for tonight."

"On the other hand, what are you going to do, missy?"

"Well it's an obvious answer of course. I'm going to go to her castle."

"That's absolutely preposterous, my princess!" one of the guards spoke up.

"Oh? Then what do you suppose we do? Just sit here and have a cup of tea while the queen goes on terrorizing people like you?" Anna snapped, eyes burning with annoyance.

How she hate those guards...she just wished that she can pick him up and chuck him over the balcony and tell people that it was simply an accident...

Of course that would never happen, much to her dismay.

Hmm...

Maybe the queen can do it for her...

When the guard went silent, that told Anna everything.

"My point exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, I shall be going to my chamber to make some...preparations and...someone fetch me Fifi!" Anna barked.

"Hmm slight problem, dear. We can't let you go anywhere."

"What do you mean by that?" Anna asked, sharply as she twirled herself to face the front door entrance.

In front of it, new figures entered out of it only to reveal a medium-size person with glasses, navy uniform and with greyish hair.

"And who are you might be?"

"Ah pardon my dear. Welston, Duke of Welston." he introduced himself. (A/N: Um.. I think I spelled that wrong...sorry...)

"Weaseltown?" Derek muttered, earning Vic to snort.

"Flattered." Anna said, briskly as she pursed her lips.

"And you didn't answer Anna's other question when she first asked you, _Weaseltown_." Vic drawled.

"It's simple, my dear." Duke started, ignoring the fact that girl missed pronounced his last name. "She can't go anywhere as long as I'm here. So, she doesn't need to worry about going on a witch hunt. The girl can just here and relax while we take care of the job."

"What fools had send you clowns in here to be in charge of?" Anna hissed, already annoyed with them.

"Those _fools _my dear would be your parents. They agreed to make me to be in charge of Arendelle while they are gone. So you really have no choice but to be a good girl and listen."

"Oh the hell I will! I'm not going with some bunch of _dogs _that won't give a damn about anything! No. While I still live, I go by mine own rules!" Anna exclaimed, feeling the hatred rising up.

The Duke sighed. "Oh I really wish we didn't have to this but guards! Take the princess to her chamber and lock her!" he ordered.

There were some 'yes sir!' before they got to work. Anna didn't had the time to dodge them since she had already felt strong arms gripping her arms tightly and then carried her away, leaving Anna to shout with protest.

"Oh when I get my hands on you, you little weasel, I'm going to rip you from limb to limb and chuck you away into the depths of the ocean!" Anna yelled before the doors closed, cutting her voice off.

"Now as for the rest of you..."

-Anna-

Anna grunted when the guards pushed her harshly which made her to fall to the ground on her knees since she tripped on her dress.

One of the guards closed the door just as Anna got up and started to bang against the door with her hand.

"Hey lemme out of here, you hags!" Anna shouted, furiously.

She was answered with a click, indicating that her door was locked. The girl gave out a frustrated sigh and gave a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

Well, this is most certainly rude!

Locking a _princess _in her own damn castle...Damn it all!

She is just so mad! She knew that she is losing time. While Anna sits here dawling, the evil queen will probably start to think that she had chickened out or something.

Damn guards and that Duke! Damn it all!

Anna started to pace back and forth rather furiously, thinking of a way to get out. On the other hand, she better do some...preparations so she doesn't freeze up at the North Mountain.

While she is thinking about that, she wonders how her friends and the people are coping.

She can safely assume that Vic would like to rip the Duke's head off his body...

Right?

-the ballroom-

"That stupid useless son of a rat!" Vic fumed. "How dare he do this! And on Anna's birthday!"

"Why are you so steamed?" Derek asked, annoyed. "You're not the one who got locked in her own damn chambers. Now _that's _something to be annoyed with."

...

"Poor Anna." Vic mumbled, creating Derek to roll his eyes. "What is she doing now, anyways?" she wondered.

"Isn't it obvious? She's trying to escape."

"Well aren't you the smart Alec?" she shot back.

"Just _sayin_."

-Anna-

A thud was heard followed by a sigh. Anna just finished preparing...Well, what she _could _prepare in this state.

Just what were her parents thinking?! Letting a maniac to be in charge of Arendelle?

Of course, the Duke could've had sweet-talked her parents and lied non-stop...

"This sucks!" Anna exclaimed, huffing loudly.

She has absolutely no way of escaping...She was hundred percent sure that there were two guards waiting outside the door, guarding.

Damn guards.

So needless to say, Anna is stuck here...forever...

Well, there goes her 'meeting with the queen.'

Unless...

She smirked as she started to walk towards her door, casually.

_Knock, knock_

"What is it?" one of the guards asked, gruffly.

"I need to go to the bathroom. It is an emergency." she answered.

There was a long pause until the guards dully agreed and started to shuffle around to unlock the door. Anna mentally snickered as she heard the click but she quickly straighten her expression when the door was flung open.

"Hurry up," the guard said, tightly grasping Anna's arm and shoved her out of the room rather harshly.

"Twits." Anna muttered, trying to loosen the grip. "I don't need an escort." she hissed.

"While you are living here, the Duke ordered a guard whenever you need to go." he stated, flatly.

"Oh did he now?" she sneered. "I should feel so lucky."

The guard ignored her since he said: "We're here. Hurry up."

"Okay, okay." she mumbled, yanking her arm back.

Before she went in, Anna gave a dirty look to him then entered the bathroom only to slam the door to indicate just how pissed off she is.

"Oh shoot." Anna said, through the closed door.

"Something the matter?"

"Why, yes. You see, I had forgotten my cosmetics in my room. Could you _so _kindly fetch it for me?"

He grunted but before he took a step, Anna called out.

"Oh it's in my purse and the purse is on my bed."

Silence.

"Then you can go and get it."

"Nu huh. Remember? I can't go anywhere without an escort since the Duke had made sure that I have all the things I need, didn't he?"

A grunt.

"Fine!" he snapped.

"Why you're such a darling little _gentlemen_. Go get it."

Anna heard footsteps and then nothing. She waited for a while until she was sure she could open the door to see if the coast is clear: she did just that.

After looking both ways, double times, she instantly bolted to the direction of where the entrance gates would be.

She just hoped that she wouldn't be caught.

_Ha! They're so stupid. The lot of them. That was like the oldest trick in the boo-argh!_

Anna screeched in her tracks then swiftly did a turn to hide herself in a nearby corner. She slowly peeked her head out to see two guards, chatting.

_Oh great! How am I gonna...hold on._

Anna darted her eyes sharply to a new path since she thought she heard footsteps coming down this way from that hallway.

She was right. The figure emerged, panting heavily as if it had just ran a marathon. However, the runaway girl immediately recognized who the figure was: it was none other than...that dull guard who had escorted her to the bathroom.

"The princess!" he shouted.

"What about her? She is locked in her room." one of the guards (that looked like he was the captain) stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, she escaped."

"What?!" he said, sharply and dangerously while Anna made a smug at the cowering guard.

_Hehe_ Anna laughed evilly inside her head.

"You fool! How did she escaped?!"

The guard gulped. "Well um...she wanted to go to the bathroom and um I escorted her but then she said that she had forgotten her items in her bedroom-"

"And you stupidly fell for that stupid trick and went to go get it." the annoyed captain concluded, earning a short nod.

"IDIOT!" he boomed, earning the guard and even Anna (who was eavesdropping) to jump with startle.

"And now because of _you, _we have to go and find her! Go alert the other guards and do it _right this time_!"

There was a nod before he scurried away to do his job. Anna smirked, mentally congratulating herself for that short time escape. She frowned when she realized that she had to pass the many useless guards.

_Ugh great._

Her frown deepened even more when she heard the annoying bell that alerted the other guards while a voice shouted:

"The princess escaped! Find her!"

Anna groaned, wishing that she could just vaporize the damn bell. It would've been so much easier...

The girl peeked out again to make sure that the clearing was clean and when it was, she quickly dashed down the hallway after she got out from her hiding spot.

"Stop right there!"

"Fudge!" Anna exclaimed, sliding sideways on her feet to a halt.

There were at least five guards in front of her though there was a few meters apart between them.

And she just _had _to wear a friggin dress.

"Don't make another move."

The guards all readied their weapons in case she starts to attack.

As if!

What can she do to attack them?

...

Well...

And besides if the evil queen was here, she would wipe the pathetic fools in a heartbeat...without so much of an effort.

Honestly, Anna would've adored her powers if she didn't used it for her evil ways. She would wonder what made her to go all evil and...

Wait...

What's that?

Something caught Anna's interest since she thought she saw a wisp of blue power slithering sneakily on the walls.

_Follow me..._

A voice-that was familiar to Anna but couldn't put a finger on it-told her mentally. The voice held a sense of calmness and serenity which made Anna to actually trust the voice but she had her doubts though.

Anna blinked, eyes wide.

_W-who are you?_

_There's not enough time to explain. Follow me. You have to trust me._

Anna felt the voice fading away not giving the girl any chance to respond.

_Okay then..._

The princess warily eyed the blue wisp that was dancing around in circles (in one spot) as if it was waiting for Anna to follow it.

_Well, here goes nothing..._

The escaped girl waited for the signal and then it...

Began.

The guards cried out with surprise when she started to move unexpectedly.

"I said stop!"

"That won't do anything, idiot!" one of the frustrated guards growled.

They then started to move towards Anna but she aimed to walk on the walls to go across in order to reach the other side.

With perfect timing, Anna raced towards the wall and then ran on it. However, the guards were all too close to her so it was difficult for her to move a bit.

All of a sudden, everything went in a sudden slow motion when Anna jumped at the right time.

When she jumped, she made a turn with her legs in the air but once she turned, one of her foot had swung at the guard's helmet which eventually knocked him down.

Then, everything went back to normal as soon as Anna landed on the ground right after the guard was knocked down.

"Alright!" she cheered, running.

The moment she looked to see the blue wisp, it was gone. Like as if it had evaporated into thin air.

How odd.

Anna's grin grew wide after she saw that she was coming close to the grand entrance...

As soon as she deals with the group of guards that came from left and right.

Great.

Anna gave out a small squeal of surprise when she suddenly went down with her feet sliding as she dodged the dangerous blade that was swiping close at her head.

If she hadn't ducked or rather slide, her head would've been chopped off.

She slid through the guard's legs and was now to the opposite side.

_Just a bit more._

With that thought in her mind, Anna mustered all the strength she has in order to run even faster. Picking up the speed, the entrance was soon in sight.

"Alert the other guards! Close the gate! Close the gate!" the main (captain) guard bellowed, running to the princess who slid through the closing gates just in time before they slammed shut.

The main guard stopped and banged his fist against the door and screamed out in rage.

"NO!"

-outside-

There were commotions outside since there were many people: each of them were chattering away about the today's events including the runaway princess.

To be humble, the citizens would've helped Anna in any way to escape but they couldn't because _they _were watching.

And if one citizen did something that was against them, death would be as their punishment.

Anna halted in her tracks as she had finally realizedthat the fjord was covered in water...

Well, so much for escaping and she could hear the guards coming since their voices were loud.

_I so didn't think this thoroughly. Well, I'm done for._

_**No, you're not.**_

_Oh it's you again._

_**Save the flattery moment for later. Like before, I can help you if you only allow me to do so.**_

_Hey, you helped me escape back there so there's no reason for me to not to trust you._

"There she is! Stop her!"

_Please, I need your help! I'm running out of time!_

_**Let my powers go through you. This will only take a moment.**_

_Wait-_

Anna was cut off, sharply since she felt something cold swirling inside her body. She shivered after that had happened.

_What just happ-_

_**Go now. I'll explain later.**_

_But how can I cross the-_

_**Go. Now.**_

Anna gave a little shrug while mentally telling herself that she would congratulate her by trusting the odd voice since she would probably drown right about now...

However, the girl gave a sudden gasp when she felt herself going at an awkward ankle. Instead of drowning, (like how she should have been) something was holding her...preventing her to drown.

She had absolutely no time to gaze down to see what had saved her life due to the fact that the guards were close to catch her.

"I said STOP!"

The other main guard ran faster because he had high hopes: he was going to catch her. There was no way the girl can cross the fjord. It was full of water.

Grinning widely, the guard leaped out of her but the moment Anna took a step, she vanished out of the guard's reach and ran across the fjord.

While Anna was racing, the thing that saved her life from drowning would disappear everytime she would take a new step.

The fallen guard had his eyes wide with shock as he helplessly watched the running girl crossing the water.

How? He could not say. No man can cross the water!

And as far as he knew, the princess was absolutely ordinary.

"N...no..." he replied, numbly before hatred and madness took over him.

"NO!" he howled.

This was the second time the princess escaped. Malice was etched into his face and he could feel himself wanting revenge.

Revenge for making a fool out of himself. For not able to catch the damn girl.

He was the _second _in command!

So the next time, the little pretty princess shows up, he would make sure that there would be no escape...

-somewhere else-

A figure stumbled backwards as if something had forced it to knock back, having its body to bang against a pillar.

Its head drooped low, trying to register what just happened while it was panting heavily.

While it was searching answers endlessly, the only question that it could ask was:

What was happening to her?

The person started to analyze the different possibilities but after she was done and came up with nothing, she took a deep breath before she straighten herself up, wearing an empty but dark look on her face.

No. It was nothing. Yes that was it.

It was simply nothing.

A/N: Oh my Frozen! I had finally finished this mammoth of a chapter. Wheww! This literally took me FOREVER! So anyways...THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVES AND FOLLOWS! Oh and to answer the question that has been asked twice: no. This will not be an elsanna. However, if demand/requested, I will write an elsanna one shot but ONLY IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TOO! And it's raining over here...=.= if it continues to rain like this, we're gonna have another flood. Yeah, the water level are rising...it already flooded a short piece of grass (a path that's filled with grasses and about a third is already flooded in other words) ...yay...=.=* TIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
